This core facility, the Molecular Resource Center, provides protein and peptide sequence information and amino acid composition analysis. In addition, it produces synthetic peptides and oligonucleotides. About 70% of the total services provided by the facility are for investigators of the Program Project Grant. In its present configuration, the facility contains for major instrument systems: 1) An Applied Biosystems Model 470A gas-phase protein microsequencer with on-line Model 120 PTH analyzer, 2) a Waters binary HPLC system with WISP auto injector, 3) and Applied Biosystems Model 430A peptide synthesizer, and 4) and Applied Biosystems Model 381A oligonucleotide synthesizer. In addition, the facility has all support equipment necessary for the use of the four major instrument systems including, most notably, a hydrogen fluoride manifold for cleavage of synthetic peptides from the solid-phase resin. The specific aims of this facility are: 1) to provide sequence analysis and amino acid composition of proteins and peptides at the picomole and sub-picomole level, 2) to perform state-of-the-art isolations of microgram amounts of proteins, to carry out enzymic digestion of them, and to isolate individual proteolytic fragments for sequence analysis, 3) to synthesize peptides in high yield by conventional methods as well as by the "tea bag" and polyethylene rod methods and 4) to synthesize, in high yield, oligonucleotides up to 100 bases in length.